Petals and Words
by ThistleL
Summary: 77 drabbles on a range of topics. A flower holds a meaning, a word. A word holds a story. A story like this can only be told in segments, moments of time in a lifetime.
1. AlstroemeriaAspiring

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! XD

* * *

_Alstroemeria/Aspiring

* * *

_

Proud, Derek flicked cake off his cheek and sucked the frosting off his finger. It wasn't very often Princess lost colossal control of herself, but boy when she did… She was like a million fireworks being set off in a very small and contained area: beautiful and lethal.

"Der-_ek_!"

Trying not to laugh at how serious she looked, Derek tackled Casey down and shoved the cake still on his face onto hers. If nothing else, that'd make her laugh. And Casey didn't disappoint and she laughed until tears slipped from the corner of her eyes.

Smirking at her, Derek tickled her until her champagne bubbles of laughter turned into breathless gasps. He wondered briefly how she made him want to see her smile before simply bathing in the joy that entered his heart at finally making her happy.


	2. AmaryllisDramatic

* * *

_Amaryllis/Dramatic_

* * *

The drama gene ran in her family ( look at her aunt and _Casey_), so Lizzie felt mildly better when she teared up at Edwin. Mildly though.

"How could you be suck an insensitive jerk!" She yelled, almost as if her mouth was on auto pilot.

The tears started to leak in earnest, and she wanted nothing more than to wipe them away. Crying was cheating.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that recycling meant so much to you!" Edwin yelped as Lizzie threw a tin can at him.


	3. AnemoneFragile

* * *

_Anemone/Fragile_

* * *

George didn't like to stereotype women, especially with feminist Casey around. But this one time, in his head, he couldn't stop himself. Besides, he was only generalizing the McDonald women if he were honest, and maybe Marti too, now that she was infected with an actual feminine (_McDonald_) presence.

Women were fragile.

Now, he wasn't dumb enough to say all the time, but they certainly had their moments. He can still remember fondly the time Nora hid in their room because she didn't want to face Dennis, her ex. He could also remember with more wincing Casey's tears when she was dumped, or even Lizzie's screams when her project was destroyed. Marti hadn't shown any real signs (children under eight were prone to fits no matter what), but he knew she would.

But then that's why the females in his house had the dumb males, right? George had noticed the deep bond Lizzie and Edwin had formed when they had met each other in Toronto. Even Casey had Derek to even her world out when it lost gravity. Nora had him, and Marti had all three of them to watch out for her. But each of their girls required very careful protecting (nevermind the effort it took to hide the fact they were protecting them) and him and his boys did a fine job of it if he said so himself.


	4. Apple BlossomPromise

Dedicated to my Meme, you are evil. :)

* * *

_Apple Blossom/Promise_

* * *

How the dishes became her responsibility that night was beyond Nora at the moment, but when she found out how, she'd be docking majorly from allowances. Filling the sink with soap and hot water, Nora gathered all the dishes and took off her wedding ring.

The actual washing of the dishes was comforting in the silent kitchen. It was strange how silent it was, but Nora shook herself from day dreams of being in a slasher flick. No man in a mask would be bursting in her kitchen to murder her. Nora smiled slightly before draining the sink of dirty, sudsy water.

Reaching for her ring, Nora panicked. It wasn't there! Feel her heart go stone cold, Nora searched all around the sink before yelling for George. She had to admit, George could really move quick.

"What's wrong, Nora?" George asked her, searching her face.

Guiltily, she answered, "I lost my wedding ring. I put it right there and now I can't find it!"

George relaxed instantly although she still felt a knot in her stomach.

"That's okay! We'll buy you another one! I mean, I had planned on buying you a real wedding ring you know…" George tried to comfort her.

"No, I want this ring." Nora shook her head.

Tears pricked her eyes. Her "wedding" ring in all actuality was an engagement ring that George and her never felt the need to upgrade because of the cost of raising five children, but it had never bothered her. She loved that ring. George had bought it from a cart from a fair when they were dating, and despite the "cheapness" it meant more to her than any huge carat diamond ring ever could.

"I can't stand it when you cry." George said softly. "Here."

Nora blinked in surprise before kissing him all over.

"Where was it?"

"Under the soap bubbles." George laughed. "I still don't know why you won't let me put a real ring on your finger…"

Nora shook her head and smiled. He would never understand the promise of _this_ ring.


	5. AsterContentment

* * *

_Aster/Contentment_

* * *

Late Friday nights, after all the parties and drama, Casey loved to curl on the couch in her blanket. The TV would quietly murmur at her as her tired eyes would play tricks on her. This was a peace she found so rare in herself: this uncaring feeling that she only had when she was half asleep – contentment.

This particular Friday, she was joined by Derek who watched the TV in the same lazy fashion she was. They were both quiet, and Casey thought she could hear Derek breathe in sync with her own breathing. It was soothing…

She must've fell asleep because when she opened her eyes the TV was off, and Derek's soft breathing was all she could hear. She was half tempted to turn the TV back on while the half tempted her to go to her own bed. Through the darkness, Casey watched Derek's chest move.

That was enough for both halves to stay downstairs.


	6. AzaleaAbundance

* * *

_Azalea/Abundance_

* * *

"Why do you guys have so many board games?" Lizzie asked.

Edwin stared around the closet for what seemed like the first time. There were a lot of games, some he'd never even heard of like what the hell was _Ludo_?

"I dunno. We just have a lot." He finally shrugged.

"Oh."

Edwin nodded peacefully as he and Lizzie both looked around the closet with fake interest.

"Wanna play Candyland?" Edwin finally asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Edwin nodded. Yeah, he wasn't ready to say anything about the extra feelings in his heart trying to smother brotherly feelings either.


	7. Baby's BreathFestivity

* * *

_Baby's Breath/Festivity_

* * *

The news of Casey getting into Kingston was a reason for the rest of their family to party and celebrate. Derek snarked and insulted everyone until even he felt bitterness coming off him as his family congratulated Casey over and over.

There was cake, tiny cups of wine and music along with Sam, Ralph and Emily. Hell, there were even _balloons_.

"See, sis? We do really want you to go far far away and never come back." He smirked with too much tightness before going to his room

Life was unfair. She was going to be so far away.


	8. Bachelor ButtonAnticipation

One tiny bad word.

* * *

_Bachelor Button/ Anticipation_

* * *

A kiss was a kiss no matter how anyone looked at it. It was that simple. It was why Edwin refused to feel any sort of fireworks or butterflies when Lizzie tilted her head to kiss him slightly.

Fucking school plays dangling heaven right in front of him.

…He wanted her to do it again.


	9. BegoniaDeep Thoughts

* * *

_Begonia/ Deep Thoughts_

* * *

"Do you think we're bad parents?" Nora asked out of the blue.

"Hmmm?" George answered, looking at her strangely.

"It's well… It's hard not to notice that our teenagers are more likely to be kissing each other rather than…something sibling like!" Nora struggled, "I mean Lizzie and Edwin are already tighter than most married couples I see and Derek and Casey…"

"I know. I was wondering the same thing, but Nora, we can't let maybes and what ifs run our lives," George smiled slightly, smoothing his wife hair back. "We take it one step at a time and hope that our bunch of morons know what safe sex is and that they don't marry in a church."

Nora laughed. Maybe she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help it. He was right.

* * *

The church joke is because a Catholic church keeps documents of marriages and stuff (if my parents had married in a church, my dad wouldn't have been able to marry his current wife in one). That and I can so see a church going "um...no".


	10. BlackEyed SusanEncouragement

* * *

_Black Eyed Susan/Encouragement_

* * *

The scene George had stumbled upon at 2 A.M. should have surprised him, but strangely didn't. It concerned him slightly to have his youngest son banging his head on the table over and over whilst talking it himself, but not so much that he would try forcing an answered out of Ed. Just simple, routine questions.

"What's up Ed?"

"Oh! Dad!" Edwin yelped but before whispering, "Dad?"

Briefly amused and longing mostly for his bed and Nora, George repeated the question with the bluntness of Marti.

"Um. Well." Edwin fidgeted.

"Forget I asked son. We'll talk tomorrow, right? So tired…" George interrupted seeing Edwin wouldn't spit out his problem before five A.M.

"What's it mean when a girl is forced to kiss you, but you feel feelings for her anyways?" Edwin blurted before George's hand could reach the knob.

"Well. It usual means she was forced to kiss you?" George answered, confused.

"But what if she turns around and is all nice and cool and stuff? Did the kiss still mean nothing?" Edwin demanded.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Unless she does it again. But tomorrow is Saturaday, you won't have to see her until Monday, so don't worry about this girl." George smiled. "And I know you can get her, but we're going to need to finish this talk later. I need sleep now."

"But what if I do see her?" Edwin said, George obviously not meant to hear.

"Maybe letting her win one board game wasn't enough?" George heard Edwin mumbled before he shut the basement door.

Now, he wanted to bang his head against something.


	11. CamelliaGraciousness

_

* * *

_

_Camellia/Graciousness_

* * *

Edwin finally brought home a girlfriend.

The candles on the table were white and tall. The soft glow caught their faces only occasionally, but even Lizzie could see that the romantic atmosphere was causing everyone else a strange peace.

Everyone except for her.

Nodding non committal, Lizzie pretended for the sake of manners that she didn't want to pour her juice on Edwin's date.


	12. Pink CarnationGratitude

* * *

_Pink Carnation/ Gratitude_

* * *

Quietly, Nora bustled around the kitchen. Her hopes were that the kids wouldn't wake up until after she was done, but in this house she wouldn't have been surprised if they woke earlier today just to ruin her surprise for George. She figured today would be a nice, spontaneous day for breakfast in bed and perhaps something else… If George was up to it that was.

Carrying down the cereal and juice, she grinned at the sight of her husband. She was so thankful he was hers and here.

She shook him awake.

* * *

The here part refers to maybe her ex didn't spend enough time at home and that's why they divorced.


	13. Red CarnationFlashy

* * *

_Red Carnation/ Flashy_

* * *

"Great hockey game, Derek!" George whooped as his son grinned tiredly at him.

The rest of the family was quick to congratulate Derek on his team's win. George saw his son's eyes flicker over their small gathering before reaching George's again.

"Where's Princess?" Derek asked, sweat still running down his face.

"Oh! Her and Marti went to the car to beat the crowd." Nora answered instead. " They're so proud of you too!"

Derek smirked proudly, "Really?"

"Well… That's what it translates to. Now go change out, so we can get dinner." George said.

Like George was going to tell him the untranslated version: "Tell Derek, me and Marti will be waiting in hopes that he won't take forever showing off for his stupid airheads!"

Yeah, that had crime scene written all over it.


	14. Striped CarnationRefusal

* * *

_Striped Carnation/ Refusal_

* * *

"No."

"But Der-_ek_!"

"No."

Casey growled lowly to herself. Derek was not being reasonable today! Less so than usual! All she needed was a ride to a football after party. She had even invited him to the party!

"M-_om_!"

"Derek, come here!" Nora shouted from the kitchen.

Casey strained her ears, but all she could hear were muffled voices. No doubt Derek was trying to poison her mother against her, but Casey had all faith in her mother.

"Casey, you're not going!" Nora shouted.

"M-_om_!" Casey whined, a pout forming.

All she wanted to do was meet up with a few hot guys from the football team.


	15. White CarnationRemembrance

* * *

_White Carnation/Remembrance_

* * *

Casey, the super keener, remembered a lot of things. Some things she maybe didn't want to remember but that was life. Then again, some things were nicer to remember.

Like she remembers the first time she cried and cried because life was so unfair and the endless questions of why did Derek had to be her step brother. That day still makes her wince faintly like a bad taste in her mouth. It had always bothered her that a sweet, protective guy she could possibly lose her heart too was related to her.

Then she remembers that she probably never would have fallen in love with him unless she had been forced to live with him.

Her lips curved into a gently smile.


	16. Yellow CarnationCheerful

* * *

_Yellow Carnation/ Cheerful_

* * *

"Lizzie, Samantha broke up with me." Edwin moped in her room.

Lizzie quickly hid the voodoo doll that bore a striking resemblance to the ex girlfriend Samantha.

"I'm sorry, Edwin. What happened?" Lizzie asked, false sympathy coloring her voice.

"I dunno! All I did was show her my magic tricks and tell her some jokes!"

Lizzie stared at Edwin in disbelief before letting the sympathy mask fall over her face again. Inside, Lizzie was jumping up and down thanking her dad for the doll. Sure, it wasn't maiming but it was progress!

"Do you wanna play _Life_? I'm sure it'd cheer you up…" Lizzie asked.

"Sure… I'll probably end up girlfriendless in that game too…" Edwin sighed before beckoning Lizzie to lead the way to the game closet.

Lizzie gave one last mental shout before leaving her room. She rocked.


	17. Bronze ChrysanthemumExcitement

* * *

_Bronze Chrysanthemum/ Excitement_

* * *

Marti shrank into herself as she heard yelling that from upstairs. It was scary to hear Lizzie and Edwin screaming and shouting like Derek and Casey. She wasn't really sure what they were shouting about, but she knew none of it was good from the way Smerek kept covering her ears.

"I'm scared." Marti whispered to her big brother.

"Me too." He winked at her. "But Casey will protect us, you know how much she likes to yell."

Marti nodded but still felt there was w_aaa_y too much going on in the house.


	18. White Chrysanthemum Truth

* * *

_White Chrysanthemum/ Truth_

* * *

"Does Smerek like Casey?" Marti asked her father as he put her to bed.

She was frowning in serious thought. Maybe Smerek really didn't? He did seem to like making Casey yell and cry a lot…

"Sorta sweetheart. He likes her too much and she's not little like you, so he thinks he has to be mean." George comforted her. "But I really think Smerek like her."

"Oh."

Marti absorbed this as her dad kissed her on the forehead and turned off the lights. Well. That was just silly. She didn't know why Smerek had to be so mean if he really liked her. She'd have to yell at him next time, she decided.


	19. Red ChrysanthemumSharing

* * *

_Red Chrysanthemum/Sharing_

* * *

"I don't know if we should be taking a picture or be heavily disturbed." Nora whispered to George.

"They are being cute." He agreed. "But maybe we shouldn't leave them alone anymore."

Derek and Casey stayed nestled on Derek's chair, sleeping quite peacefully.

Nora looked at George before smiling and grabbing her camera, "One picture can't hurt."


	20. Yellow ChrysanthemumSecret Admirer

* * *

_Yellow Chrysanthemum/ Secret Admirer_

* * *

Edwin gaped slightly at the yellow sticky note on his history binder. In untraceable black ink, was a declaration of love! Okay, maybe that was stretching it but still! He had a secret admirer!

Going through mental plans to give all the girls at his school a handwriting test, he missed the look Lizzie gave him.

"What's that?" She nodded.

"This is my first love note! I don't know who it's from but I'll find out!" Edwin cackled before running off.

The note simply read: I like you, you idiot.

Lizzie watched with amusement. Paying her lab partner to write that had been her best idea ever.


	21. Cosmos Peaceful

The song is Semi Charmed Life performed by Third Eye Blind. And this is my favorite one so far. :)

* * *

_Cosmos/ Peaceful_

* * *

It was creepy, Derek even kept telling himself that. But he still didn't stop.

"_I'm smiling/she's living/she's golden/she lives for me/she says she lives for me"_

He kept the vent open and listened to her voice lull him into a semi charmed life. His heart full like it was trying to break outside of itself and the music was making it hard to believe that he could ever hate her.

Tears came to his eyes as her voice continued: "_And I want something else/To get me through this/Life, baby/ I'm not listening when you say/ Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye, good-bye_"

Who knew peace could hurt so much?


	22. Crocus Foresight

A tad suggestive. :)

* * *

_Crocus/ Foresight_

* * *

"Derek's going to say something soon." Nora told George softly, their chest heaving from the physical activity of before.

"What makes you say that?" George asked, puzzled.

"He told me he didn't want Casey to go to some party because all the jocks there would be 'groping, drinking morons'." Nora said.

"So? Casey knows better than to get involved with those types of guys." George said, his head on her bare chest.

"I said the same thing, until Derek told me exactly what kind of things happened at the football after parties." Nora shuddered, stroking George's mused hair.

"Ahh…"George started, "You think he'll finally say something because of that?"

"No, I think he'll say something to protect her. To keep her from other guys." Nora sighed.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to talk to them both." George grinned at her.

"Eh."

George laughed and continued to kiss his wife and lover senseless.


	23. DaffodilChivalry

* * *

_Daffodil/Chivalry_

* * *

"Now, Derek, I don't want you to feel like I'm attacking you or accusing you of anything, but we need to talk." Nora told him.

She patted the spot next to her on her bed. She felt some amusement at seeing his eyes flicker around her bedroom. It always brought endless blackmail material forth when the boys did something adorable like that around her. It wasn't like she was scary.

"George is having the same talk upstairs with Casey, so you shouldn't feel alone in this." Nora took a deep breath. "We just want you two to know that we understand you're both teenagers and not actually siblings. We know this and we do understand. We just want you two to be safe and—"

"Whoa! Who said there's going to be anything between me and Casey!" Derek hurriedly yelled before his crazy step mother could say anything really trauma inducing.

"And to respect each other." Nora finished.

Derek scowled, "There is nothing between me and Princess."

"Alright, but remember, respect each other if anything does develop between you then. She is a young woman, but she is also Casey. She needs someone to need her and understand her." Nora told him seriously. "I love my daughters. and I want nothing less than for them to know men out there still have chivalry, like the stuff I know you boys grew up with."

Derek gaped at her for a moment and she waved him away. She watched him scurry back upstairs, no doubt to repress the memory. She laughed aloud.


	24. DaisyInnocence

Because Marti should never be left out.

* * *

_Daisy/Innocence_

* * *

Derek smiled at his youngest sister, whom was enthusiastically eating her chocolate ice cream, and licked his ice cream. Smarti had been looking lonely and down lately, and who was he if not her favorite big brother?

"Smerek, are you Casey going to get married?"

Derek choked on his own salvia.


	25. DelphiniumBoldness

For those with patience, ;) This chapter and future ones will have more of relationship Dasey rather than cutesy flirting...Even if the flirting is cute. XD

* * *

_Delphinium/Boldness_

* * *

She didn't know what was propelling her towards Derek's room at three A.M., but there she was. Casey hesitated outside his door for a moment. She wasn't freaking out about what she was about to do, but rather she was studying his door, remembering why she wanted to do this.

Lately, all the times they had fallen asleep together in the same room and next to each other… It caused her not to sleep while she was by herself. She wanted the peace she felt when she was in the same room with him. She wanted the rhythmic breathing. She wanted this.

She opened his door and quickly stepped inside, least someone catch what she was doing. Casey, to some degree, knew this was wrong and terrible and stupid of her, except she wanted this enough to jump for it. She crept to his bed.

He slept without a shirt, she noticed. When he slept with her, he usually tended to. She felt nervous for a second as she saw how angelic he looked. She reached out to touch him, and she saw his eyes open to silts.

Casey tried not to feel surprise or to jump back even though her hand hesitated a little before that feeling moved her hand forward and she touched him. He was cool to the touch; his eyes didn't tell her to leave.

"Can I…?" She asked. She winced at the sound of her voice. It seemed wrong to speak now.

He grunted and lifted the covers so she could join him, and she sighed happily at his smell and the feeling of his skin. She had missed this. Still feeling bold and strong, Casey kissed the corner of his mouth before burying into his arms to finally sleep.

His arms tightened around her.


	26. FreesiaSpirited

To keep true to the relationship?

* * *

_Freesia/Spirited_

* * *

Shaking, Casey breathed hard through her nose. Derek had been such an _ass_. Not only had he publically humiliated a very sweet boy, he had given her a hickey and laughed as everyone else kept pointing at her at school. She hated the burning shame that seemed to creep upon her in the form of a blush.

Her only problem now was how did one deal with this when one lived with her boyfriend?

Before she could fully consider her options, Derek walked by her with a smirk. He was going _down_.

Screaming and yelling only what she knew for sure, she beat on Derek until she felt slightly better.

"You're sexy when you're worked up." Derek winked at her.

The rest of the occupants in the household rushed out to beat the explosion.


	27. ForgetMeNotRemember Me Forever

This one was hard and just sucks.

* * *

___Forget-Me-Not/Remember Me Forever_

* * *

There are times Casey wakes up, just to think. The dark is a small comfort, the shadows creep around her and her room, and she feels like crying. In less than four months, she'd be moving out. She can't help the tightness and swelling of her heart, like a boa trying to make her eyes pop out.

She just hopes Derek (no matter what happens now, she never wants his to forget her) won't forget her – she thinks that'd destroy her like nothing else could.


	28. GardeniaJoy

The hardest freaking one! Along with the last one.

* * *

_Gardenia/Joy_

* * *

George grabbed Nora and spun her around like she was Marti while she laughed.

They were going to have a baby!


	29. GeraniumComfort

* * *

Geranium/Comfort

* * *

Derek wasn't sure how to feel. A new baby would no doubt be a wonderful addition to the family, except he wouldn't be here, nor would Casey. They'd have a little brother or sister, and never have the ties that they did with the others.

"I almost feel like we shouldn't move out." Derek said heavily.

"I know." Casey said quietly.

The both looked at each other for a moment. They would both be stuck in the same boat; maybe they could help each other?

"I like to think it's creepier that any child we have is probably going to be going to school with his aunt or uncle."

Derek gaped at Casey for a moment before laughing; she really knew how to cheer a guy up.


	30. GingerProud

* * *

_Ginger/Proud_

* * *

Nora smiled nostalgically when Casey received her diploma and downright cried when Derek was handed his. She hadn't been sure this day would ever come, but now that it had, she wanted it go away again.

Sure, she had another baby on the way, but Casey had been her first baby and always would be. And her first born would be going to college and moving out… She wiped her nose and eyes with a tissue. She was really going to miss her daughter, but she was proud at the beautiful woman Casey had turned into.

And no one would be more surprised than Derek to know Nora was just as proud of him for turning into a wonderful man.


	31. Gladiolus Strength of Character

Because siblings are forgetful, and they forget while us older ones did torture them a lot, we also protected them when our parents couldn't.

* * *

_Gladiolus/ Strength of Character_

* * *

Edwin stretched happily as he put the last box in the moving truck. Derek and Casey had finally moved out! And dad said he could have Derek's room! He couldn't be happier than now unless Lizzie had announced at dinner she wanted to elope with Edwin. Not that he was thinking of marriage. Yet.

Edwin watched from the stairs as Dad hugged Derek one last time. He seemed to be saying something about Casey from the way Dad's kept looking at her. Derek nodded to whatever dad was saying, his face deathly serious. Edwin had to wonder only for a second what he was saying before even that became obvious to him: take care of her.

Curious, Edwin wondered when his brother ended up being someone his dad counted upon to take care of people. His brother could hardly take care of himself sometimes.

And then saw Dad hug Casey too, while Derek watched on with a new possessiveness. Edwin felt sad for a moment as they all hugged their leaving siblings before the door finally shut closed.

"Your son has been taking strong enough to take care of himself and someone else since Edwin was born, George." Nora said to George's grave face.

"Since _I_ was born?" Edwin couldn't help but pipe up.

"Who do you think saved you from being left in the mall?" George snorted.


	32. HeatherSolitude

* * *

_Heather/Solitude_

* * *

Usually, in their house, it was hard to find any sort of peace. He thought this new found peace was kind of creepy. Edwin wrinkled his nose in distaste at the fact he couldn't hear any yelling from his older siblings or laughter from Lizzie and Marti. He couldn't hear anything.

It was lonely, and he dearly hoped this wouldn't be how the next four years would be.


	33. HibiscusDelicate Beauty

Thank you guys so much for all the nice things you've all said! It means a lot that you take the time to review. :)

* * *

_Hibiscus/ Delicate Beauty_

* * *

Nora being pregnant, made strange things happen in his brain. George at first thought it was the normal dad shivers, but it didn't feel the same as it did with Abby. With Abby, he had ran around obeying her every whim and being so protective of her, he was surprise she hadn't left him when she was pregnant with Derek. But this was different.

When he saw Nora, he felt like grinning foolishly. She looked so beautiful. It made him proud to know she was pregnant with his child and that together, they'd raise this child.

When he saw Nora, he felt like fighting with her. She would puff her face slightly, and he felt like he was flirting with danger. He now understood the joy Derek had in fighting with Casey. It was just so much fun. And he knew he'd be pulling things like this after the baby was born too.

When he saw Nora, he felt like he was being saved. She was giving him another chance at healing his life. He had made some mistakes with the boys but not many. But the some regrets he had, he wanted to fix and he'd be able to.

George understood now why the sun rose and set with her.


	34. HollyDomestic Happiness

* * *

_Holly/Domestic Happiness_

* * *

A routine had been developed for the sake of their collective sanity. Mostly for Derek's since Casey could deal with herself just fine.

Whoever made dinner did not have to wash dishes. Derek is still smug over the fact that take-out so totally counts. Casey is distressed over the fact Derek is becoming a better cook than she was. Damn him.

During finals, Derek is permitted to steal her study notes and hide them until she doesn't need a paper bag to breathe. Casey, on the other hand, was allowed to kick him out of her bed unless he did study to her standards. Derek scowls and calls her Satan's mistress the first night.

When family visits absolutely no PDA because that's just weird and they really don't want them knowing they were _sleeping_ together yet. Derek often times tries finding them a cheap hotel, it never works. Casey usually sneaks into his bed before eleven because she's addicted and can't help herself, or so Derek says. She lets him think he's right. Really, it's just because his bed is nicer.

And when Casey slips into his bed that night, he yawns into her hair, "Let's just get a one bedroom apartment. It'd be cheaper."


	35. HyacinthSincerity

* * *

_Hyacinth/Sincerity_

* * *

Lazily, Derek traced obscure patterns on Casey's shoulders. Their first night, in their new_er _apartment occurred only because of a long day of moving and unpacking boxes. But he felt a strange happiness even though Casey had nearly thrown him out already.

"I love you."

He felt her jerk back into wakefulness. Derek knew why too. He hated the idea of anyone saying that they loved someone else unless they really meant it, and he had refused to say it until he was sure.

Thankfully, he had a pretty understanding (sometimes) girl.

"I love you too," and she snuggled back into his arms, half asleep.


	36. IrisInspiration

I think I mainly wrote this one to say he flashed her... XD

* * *

_Iris/Inspiration_

* * *

When she had encouraged Derek to take photography, Casey didn't think she'd be his favorite model. But there the flash was. He took pictures of her all the time now that her eyes had grown accustomed to the flash.

He flashed her while she's in her towel to go to their room. He flashed her while she was making dinner. He flashed her on her way to class. To be frank, he flashed her a lot. Finally, she had enough.

"Der-ek! Enough! I'm gonna rip that camera out of your hands!" Casey yelled, trying to tackle him for it but missing.

"What can I say Princess? My camera _loves_ you."


	37. IvyFidelity

* * *

_Ivy/Fidelity_

* * *

The waitress with 5'4, blonde, skinny and beautiful and Casey hated her. She snapped her pink bubblegum at Derek while he smiled slightly. Casey felt like yelling at the waitress to stop trying to pick up her boyfriend, but barely refrained.

Casey stopped instead (she was coming back from the bathroom), just because she wanted to see what Derek would do. Would he cheat on her? Or would he stop at getting the waitress' phone number?

She saw him smile vaguely again before being obviously weirded out by the waitress.

Perking back up, Casey went back to Derek with over the top cheer.

"What?" Derek asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"You're just too damn cute," Casey giggled.

"I'm glad you think so," he paused. "You'd never leave me for that blonde waitress, would you? Because she's interested."

Casey snorted water out her nose.


	38. JasmineGrace and Elegance

* * *

_Jasmine/Grace and Elegance_

* * *

Even though Lizzie thinks she didn't inherit the McDonald dancing gene, Edwin wants to yell at her that yes, yes she did. He can see the same grace in Lizzie that he can see in Casey when she runs down the soccer field with the ball. He can see the same grace as Nora when she practices her Ta Kwan Doe moves. He can see a grace and elegance all her own, that the other McDonald women will never match it. He just can't figure out why _she_ doesn't see it or believe him.


	39. LarkspurBeautiful Spirit

Larkspur/ Beautiful Spirit

A teacup he hadn't even been aware they owned cracked slightly above his head. He saw her reload and another blue teacup comes sailing for him. He cowers.

Pregnant Nora is terrifying George decides, but he loves her anyways.


	40. LavenderDistrust

* * *

_Lavender/Distrust_

* * *

"I can't do this, not like this."

A part of Edwin knows exactly what she's talking about, but he doesn't want to admit his faults.

"We were just _friends_, Edwin. I can't believe you couldn't handle that." Lizzie whispered.

Another part of Edwin wants to break down and cry, except he won't. He's made of tougher stuff than that.


	41. LilacFirst Love

* * *

_Lilac/ First Love_

* * *

It was weeks later after the "break" up that she received her an apology present. Lizzie stared for a long time at the branch of purple flowers – first love – that rested against the white fabric of her pillow. Maybe one day a relationship could be possible between the too, just not now.

She smiles slightly when she smells the flowers. Just because they don't have a relationship doesn't mean they can't love each other.

Maybe.


	42. CallaLilyRegal

* * *

_Calla Lily/Regal_

* * *

Her professor was an ass, Derek thought to himself darkly. He had watched Casey for weeks work on this guy's project. He had seen how it had tormented her at night, he had seen her nearly break from stress and he had seen her rage at everyone around. But when she received the 60% she clearly did not deserve, she did not cry or shatter like he expected.

Instead, Casey MacDonald had raised her head up high and stared her professor down with the blue gaze that made the world go cold. People from her class told Derek repeatedly that all she did was coolly walk out of the room. Derek liked to think he knew better, Casey got even by giving her professor what he expected least.


	43. Casablanca Lily Celebreation

* * *

_Casablanca Lily/Celebration_

* * *

Months and months of waiting, and the baby finally arrived before Nora could expect it. When the hospital finally released her and the newest Venturi boy, she came home to balloons and cake with a banner.

And then, she looked down at her youngest child and couldn't help herself, "Is there a way to combine both Derek's and Casey's name into something cute and attractive?"


	44. Day Lily Enthusiasm

* * *

_Day Lily/ Enthusiasm_

* * *

Derek did not like to freak out. Usually a situation that was potentially freak out worthy, he already had the answer to. Usually. Except for maybe this time he was afraid. Because this would impact his life more than anything if she said no or yes.

So, when he gets down on one knee in front of all their classmates, he's taking a gamble and hoping he's lucky.

And what do you know, he is.


	45. Stargazer LilyAmbition

Just something to mix it up. :)

* * *

_Stargazer Lily/Ambition_

* * *

"You want to sell my underwear?"

"Yes."

"Derek? Get the hell out."

SLAM

"…I thought it was funny."


	46. LisianthusCalming

I went to six flags which is why these chapters were missing. :) And I would normally put up four, but I got stuck on one. I'll make it up tomorrow. :)

* * *

_Lisianthus/Calming_

* * *

The newest addition to the family is easy to care for. Whenever he cries, all a family member must do is place him on their chest and falls back to sleep. Lizzie always wondered why, but all her father would say it is something that calms and that's all.

Marti thinks a purple monkey would do him more good, so she gives up Sir Monks-a-lot.


	47. MagnoliaDignity

I think this would brighten me up? Anyone else agree?

* * *

_Magnolia/Dignity_

* * *

"Casey, a man has his dignity." Derek hissed to his snickering fiancée.

"I suppose I could do it?" Casey thoughtful said before grinning devilishly. "But you doing it makes me happy."

"No, just no." Derek shook his head frantically.

"Der-_ek_!" Casey whined, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"…Fine," the man finally growled out.

Walking to the counter, Derek slammed the box of tampons down. Giggling, the girl Derek vaguely remembered from Thompson rang him up. Dumb wife to be.


	48. MarigoldDesire for Riches

Not the best, but this prompt gave me problems from the start.

* * *

_Marigold/Desire for Riches_

* * *

How do you measure a man's worth, Lizzie wondered as she looked on Edwin and baby Venturi. Did you measure it terms of his wealthy, power or ambition? Or did you measure it through the love and tenderness of his heart? It felt like a complex decision on the account of the first being what she was conditioned to look for in a partner, while the second was something that was conditioned into her that meant a man would succeed nowhere in life. That he would be poor.

Maybe being _right_ wasn't everything.


	49. NasturtiumPatriotism

* * *

_Nasturtium/Patriotism_

* * *

"Good God, Sir Knight save the princess!" Edwin yelled to Dimi.

"Casey said I don't need a boy to save me." Marti said, glaring slightly at the now afraid Dimi.

"Marit," Lizzie sighed, "Didn't Casey have a knight save her?"

Marti deliberated on this before nodding happily to continue playing Princess and Dragons.

"This is what happens when you tell her she can be princess of Canada," Lizzie told Edwin dryly.


	50. Orange BlossomFertility

I'm putting this one up also as an apology. My girlfriend and I fought most of last night and as an apology to each other we spent the whole day together so tada! One of the sweet ones. :)

* * *

_Orange Blossom/Fertility_

* * *

"I think I'm pregnant," his fiancée said nervously.

Derek dropped the soda he had been holding to stare at her. Pregnant? She thought she was pregnant? And then he remembered a few important things to say before he was kicked out and put in the dog house. Again. Just which one to say for first…

"You think? Haven't you taken a test that tells you that you are?" Derek asked her, hoping beyond hoping that he hadn't put his foot in his mouth.

"Well, I wanted you to be with me when I take it?" Casey responded and he can feel a little bit of pressure off his shoulders. And then he felt like glaring at her. She wanted him along for this ride? Why couldn't she just say if she was or wasn't? Now he actually had to wait with her!

"Well," he copied, "you take it and I'll be right here, no matter what."

Later, he held her gently. There was no baby growing in her stomach now, but he couldn't help but wonder about when there would be. And he smiled a little.


	51. OrchidDelicate Beauty

* * *

_Orchid/ Delicate Beauty_

* * *

The white lace of the dress shone brightly, like silver. Nora felt her breath catch and tears well in her eyes. She saw her daughter finger the material unsurely.

"Is this okay?" Casey asked.

"Casey, it's beautiful." Nora smiled, tears brightening her eyes. "I'm sure Derek won't skip out on the wedding just to see how beautiful you'll look."


	52. PansyLoving Thoughts

* * *

_Pansy/Loving Thoughts_

* * *

The only thing that keeps him from hurling is the knowledge Casey would potentially kill him if he ruined any of the decorations. With that in mind, Derek focuses on everything except the fact he was _getting married_ in less than two hours.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He loved her. He had always loved her. So what was the deal already?

"You so owe me," a female voice floated from above him.

Starting slightly, Derek spun around to stare at Casey herself who was wearing a bathrobe.

"I don't owe you anything MacDonald." Derek scowled.

"Enjoy saying that while you can," Casey smirked, walking nearer to him.

"Oh? Why's that?" Derek breathed. After so many years, he didn't know how she still captivated him.

"It's going to be Venturi soon." Casey smiled, kissing him.

After she leaves, Derek decides he knew why he was so nervous. They had never discussed names. But now they had.

* * *

My reasoning here is Casey is the type who would think of keeping her own name (MacDonald) instead of taking her husband's which I'm sure can freak some people out when it has never been discussed.


	53. Passion FlowerPassion

* * *

_Passion Flower/Passion_

* * *

The first time they had sex was during the summer with Casey's windows open in a desperate attempt to keep the room cool. No one else had been about the house, everyone having camp, work or friends to busy themselves with. Casey had giggled during and Derek had nearly fallen off the bed after, but they both would heartily agree they'd never change it for anything. It had been _real_ and just perfect.

This time it is cool with a breeze whipping through the window. Casey Venturi's skin is pleasantly chilled but warmed by her husband's hands. Things run smoothly as their hands trace familiar places and it isn't before long that they are both happily content. And Derek still nearly falls off the bed which Mrs. Venturi blames on his need to cuddle. He thankfully denies it up and down but still manages to hold her while she sleeps.


	54. PeonyHealing

* * *

_Peony/Healing_

* * *

Since Lizzie had put their relationship on hold, Edwin sometimes felt like the time between was stale and colorless. Like the way western movies appeared. It's dumb and stupid but Edwin feels that way all the same.

But now that she's kissing him again and everything seems all the more vibrant and HD he can't help but feel perfect again.


	55. PoppyConsolation

* * *

_Poppy/Consolation_

* * *

Nora can see pity in the PTA mothers' eyes. She knows what they think. They all thought her children were something to be ashamed of. She could tell from the way mothers would wrinkle their noses at Marti or ignore Lizzie and Edwin's touchy relationship as well as the band on Casey's finger. They thought they were being nice when they told Nora comforting words, all she wanted to do was laugh.

They didn't have a clue.


	56. Queen Anne’s Lace Delicate Femininity

I was watching th show today and realized Michael Seater is very pretty.

* * *

_Queen Anne's Lace/ Delicate Femininity_

* * *

When her husband looked as if he had just wandered away from bed in the morning, Casey is struck by how pretty he is. She wondered briefyl if anyone else had seen this prettiness before and if they had, had they told him?

"Morning Case," Derek grumbled, his eyes closing.

His reddish hair tousled perfectly and Casey felt momentary jealousy at how it feel so lovely without him doing anything. But then a thought takes root in her mind.

Their children were going to be _gorgeous_.


	57. Ranunculus Radiant

Ranunculus – Radiant

Edwin felt his mouth drop a little at seeing Lizzie's dress for the school dance. It was kind of an ugly dress that did nothing to flatter her figure, but Edwin couldn't help but think she looked more lovely than any girl in the entire gym.

And then he makes a face, because his dad and Derek were right, Venturi men were meant to be whipped by MacDonald women.


	58. Rhododendron Beware

Rhododendron – Beware

Glaring meanly at the freshman sitting at his table, eating his food, Derek barely refrained from grunting and holding Casey close. The little punk was on his territory, and if he knew boys like this (and he did, had been one after all), he probably thought he could steal the infamous Derek Venturi's wife right from underneath his nose.

It isn't until he hears Casey screech for the little bastard to get out does Derek smile with triumph. His Casey was the one to beware not him.

"Remind me never to tutor an underclassman again. Ever."


	59. Rose, Pink Friendship

Rose, Pink – Friendship

"Oh really?" Casey asked sympathy seeped in her voice. Derek smirked and placed his hands on her hips, trying to convince the young woman he was far more entertaining than whoever she was on the phone with. She seemed to be liking where Derek's craftiness was leading hem until…

"No! I'm so sorry Emily, Derek, buzz off. I'm on the phone."

Derek pouted. Stupid friends stopping him from enjoying husbandly duties.


	60. Rose, Red Passionate Love

_Rose, Red – Passionate Love_

* * *

It was already started, the Venturi charm. Marti whipped through boyfriends so fast they got whiplash, claiming everyone had been her true love and future husband.

Edwin told her to watch out for her reputation while Lizzie scowled and hit him, claiming Marti was merely a passionate person.


	61. Rose, Red and White Unity

_Rose, Red and White – Unity_

* * *

They only fully expressed their love at night, the times during daylight more playful, like flirting than really _love_ making. They always started slow, pleasure of body, mind and soul the utmost importance. He would whisper he loved her in her ear, enjoying the way she mewled before her shuddering breaths breathe, "I love you too."

And for those moments, they are one.


	62. Rose, White Purity

_Rose, White – Purity_

Every Valentine's day, Marti received a white rose from her brothers, to the disgusted amusement of their partners. It isn't until she's twenty one and her boyfriend asks her if she took a purity pledge she figures it out.

And then she is determined to scare the hell out of her brothers in revenge.


	63. Rose, Yellow Zealous

_Rose, Yellow – Zealous_

"You want to what with me?" Derek asked blankly.

"Watch the complete season one with you," Casey answered back, smiling brightly, her eager hands already working at the DVD player.

"Who says I want to do that?" Derek retorts and then immediately quails. She was giving him one of her looks that promised pain if he didn't agree.

…And if a few days later he brought home season two, she only smiled smugly instead of prancing around saying I told you so like she would have in high school.

That was maturity right there.


	64. Snapdragon Presumptuous

_Snapdragon – Presumptuous_

* * *

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your chances of graduating top of our year do you think?"

"Well that depends on – "

"Just give me the short and dirty, highly likely, likely or highly unlikely?"

"Highly likely."

"Oh, good."

"Why Derek?"

"Well, I just wanted to know for sure, I'm already bragging about my cute little wife graduating the top of our class and I didn't want Emily to think Sheldon is all macho for only being _likely_."

"I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

These chapters are going up early because I have a test after school...ew. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented on my um, comeback I supposed we'll call it. :)


	65. Star of Bethlehm Hope

_Star of Bethlehem – Hope_

* * *

Casey was silent a long moment, her long hair tangled. Derek threw his arms around her neck, patiently waiting for her to panic like she always did in situations like these. She shifted once, twice and three times before exhaling lowly.

"Us moving to Toronto won't be too bad right? I mean, sure, I can only hope I'll find a good job and –"

"Babe, we'll be fine. I promise." Derek informed her gently.

"Right, right." Casey breathed in deep before turning to kiss Derek. "It looks like we're moving to Toronto."


	66. Statice Success

_Statice – Success_

* * *

"I got a job today," Edwin said dully at dinner.

Everyone stopped to stare at his droopy manner and gusty sighs.

"Is this not a good thing?" Lizzie asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm already feeling the pain having to part with my money."

"Welcome to the work force Edwin," Nora laughed.


	67. Sunflower Adoration

_Sunflower – Adoration_

* * *

"You two are so adorable, you're going to make my teeth fall out," Sam snarked.

Derek kissed Casey on the nose before swinging his arm around her shoulders. He directed a look at Ralph, who with snickered and explained: "Leah just broke up with last week. He's a little bitter."

And if Sam left the room after that, well, it wasn't because Derek was purposely remembering his good fortune his friend's face.

It was Casey.


	68. Sweet Pea Shyness

_Sweet Pea – Shyness_

* * *

Biting her lip, Nora darted between buying the watch or the tie for her anniversary. Both were completely practical gifts that George would no doubt enjoy, except her eyes kept straying to the lingerie. Leaving the men's department with both the watch and tie in hand, Nora touched the fabric of a silky nightie before flushing red and rushing to the cashier.

She doubted even when she was sixty, she'd have the courage to wear such a thing in front of her husband.


	69. Tuberose Pleasure

_Tuberose – Pleasure_

* * *

He moaned in pleasure. The things Casey did were absolutely divine. She was an absolute goddess with her hands, he fruitfully decided. The things she did to him no other girl had ever managed and he was insanely happy he managed to tie her to him before another wised up to how perfect of a catch she truly was. He moaned again.

Her chocolate cake was truly to _die_ for.


	70. Tulip, Pink Caring

_Tulip, Pink – Caring_

* * *

"I hate being sick," Casey sniffled.

Her hair was a mess, her nose bright red and her voice nasally due to the mess of tissues next to her. She huddled under the blanket in the living room miserable.

"Here's your lunch," Derek cheerfully said as he placed a tray with soup and crackers on it.

The only upside to being sick was Derek turned into the perfect nurse.


	71. Tulip, Purple Royalty

_Tulip, Purple – Royalty_

* * *

"I was made captain of the soccer team!" Lizzie shouted happily.

Edwin grinned along with her, "Does this mean I can call you Your Highness?"

Lizzie snorted, "You already do that, you kiss ass."


	72. Tulip, Red Declaration of Love

_Tulip, Red – Declaration of Love_

* * *

Marti struggled to breath as she stared at Billy. He was such a cute boy and today she was the day she was going to ask him out! She had asked both her brothers how they got some many dates and even asked Lizzie and Casey on how to properly show a boy she liked him.

"Hi," fifth grade Marti greeted.

"Hey," Billy said back.

Remembering Edwin and Derek's advice, Marti pushed the boy hard. He gave her an affronted look before marching off to clean the dirt off his clothes. Frowning, Marti wondered if maybe she should have just taken Lizzie and Casey's advice plain out saying "I like like you."

Boys obviously couldn't understand subtle hints like Derek and Edwin thought they could.


	73. Tulip, White Forgiveness

_Tulip, White – Forgiveness_

* * *

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieked.

Derek grinned and waggled his fingers at the girl.

"You're losing your touch Case. I put that there weeks ago."

Casey frowned thoughtfully before blushing. "Sorry I didn't find it sooner."

"It's okay, I still love you." Derek said smirking.

* * *

This one may need some sort of reasoning, Casey and Derek's relationship is based on fights, right? So, Casey is sorry she didn't react sooner to Derek trying to provoke her. :)


	74. Violet Faithfulness

_Violet – Faithfulness_

* * *

There was something to be said when you've found the person to stay by your side, despite your obvious character flaws and nagging tendencies. Casey smiled slightly, amazed at how her life changed from what it used to be some five years ago.

She was married to her step-brother, a boy she had claimed to hate, and she couldn't be happier. The things that happened her life, they all meant something, and never before was she more happy than this moment to be alive.

"Hey, Casey, you okay?" Lizzie asked with concern.

Casey smiled wider, "Everything is perfect."


	75. Wisteria Steadfast

_Wisteria – Steadfast_

* * *

Marriage had its downsides, her previous marriage proved that much. Nora thumbed the piece of paper with the phone number on it with a nervous energy.

They had been married nearly six years, she had no reason to believe George was cheating on her besides this tiny piece of paper. Not even her instincts were telling her he was cheating. And yet…

The paper with Carol's number on it still existed.

Throwing the paper away, Nora finally decided to hold fast to her life as it presently was. Who knows, maybe at dinner George would have a funny anecdote about how a desperate waitress gave him her number.

And what do you know, she's right.


	76. Yarrow Good Health

_Yarrow – Good Health_

* * *

"Lizzie, I think you may be over reacting," Edwin began slowly.

College applications had been delayed a year, in hopes the two teens could backpack across Europe and explore life before settling back down to school. The trip had been amazing, except, Lizzie was now tearing through college applications like nobodies' business with a feral look in her eye.

"No! I mean, no, of course not. I just want to get into the best possible school, what's there to panic about?" Lizzie said with an edge of hysteria.

Edwin closed his eyes and prayed she would get well soon; or he'd go _insane_.


	77. Zinnia Thoughts of Friends

_Zinnia – Good thoughts of friends_

* * *

Derek helped Casey put the sheets on their bed, then the blankets and finally the pillows. He helped her add the stuffed animals from the fair early in the year on the bed before kissing her lightly. Their new home in Toronto was rather large compared to their tiny apartments, but the two other bedrooms were allowing for the growth of their family.

Derek smiled, and pretended not to be excited about where their lives where going.

* * *

Edwin nervously fixed his tie and then promptly attacked his hair. The ring box in his pocket seemed to grow heavier with every day he delayed asking Lizzie to be legally his, so today would be the day for sure he asked her to marry him.

It didn't matter he knew she'd say yes, he just knew he was going to mess up actually asking her.

* * *

George grinned at Nora as they renewed their vows. Her white hair and wrinkles didn't mean a thing to him as he held her hands. She looked as lovely as she had when they first met. She smiled back, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Their youngest son fidgeted by Marti, Lizzie, Edwin, Casey and Derek and George felt something in his chest constrict.

This was his family, and he wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

Purposely done in the their POVs and this is the end. :) Thank Goodness! I thought I'd never see the end and suddenly, here it is... Which reminds me, now that this fic is down, I have a new already COMPLETED 22,000 word fic. :) It will be called Xavia and you can expect to see the prologue by um, maybe Friday. :) Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!!! XD


End file.
